Mufasa
Mufasa was Simba's father, Sarabi's mate, Scar's older brother and King of the Pride Lands. Mufasa means "king" in the Manazoto language. Personality He is characterized as a righteous, wise and kindhearted leader, but admirably powerful and courageous as well. Physical appearance Dark Shadows He appears briefly in the beginning of the story with his parents Ahadi and Uru and his brother Taka (later Scar) as the story start to positionate us. After that, he barely appears again alive, only having a few scenes when a teenager Scar is talking with the hyenas and later when Julia is telling his story to the cubs. Like in the movies, he is mate of Sarabi. His personality may change a bit to what we are used to, as in the story we can see a young Mufasa that is more adventurous than the adult one, acting more like Simba does in the films but with the exception that Mufasa is more mature and always charges the responsibility of take care of his silghtly younger brother Taka. After his father's death, he was appointed King and since then he quickly evolves to the adult sensible Mufasa we know from the films, suffering a big pain because of the misterious and sudden death of Ahadi. His looks vary a little from the original style. Disney In the films The Lion King Mufasa was the former King of the Pride Lands. Idolized by his son, with whom he shared a strong bond, Mufasa was envied immensely during his lifetime by Scar, who furiously conspired against his older brother in an attempt to end his reign and seize the throne. After saving Simba, during a massive stampede of wildebeests caused by the hyenas under Scar's order, Scar causes Mufasa to fall from a cliff to be trampled to death. Scar gains a tyrannical kingship over Pride Rock after exiling Simba from home, having convinced him that he was responsible for Mufasa's untimely death. Although Simba spends a majority of the film suffering from intense guilt, Mufasa reappears as a ghostly apparition in the clouds commanding Simba to return home. This later empowers him to confront his uncle. His voice is heard again following the death of his evil brother and his death avenged, telling Simba to "Remember who you are". The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After Mufasa died, he barely reappears in two direct-to-video sequels spawned from The Lion King, albeit his spirit appears in the opening sequence of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ''proudly watching over the presentation of his newborn granddaughter Princess Kiara, and it also is established that the lingering effects of the memory of Mufasa's murder have apparently scarred a traumatized Simba for life. This is revealed during a dream sequence in which Simba relives the events of the stampede as an adult and attempts to save his father's life but was stopped by Scar who turned into Kovu. After Simba banishes Kovu for supposedly causing an ambush, Kiara angerly tells her father that he will never be Mufasa, suggesting that Mufasa would have forgiven Kovu and would have seen that the ambush set by Kovu's mother Zira wasn't his fault. At the conclusion of the same movie, his voiceover can also be heard congratulating his son for his well-executed reign. ''The Lion King 1½ During the followup The Lion King 1½, Mufasa's role is reduced even further as the plot of first film of the franchise is retold from the viewpoints of Timon and Pumbaa. His apparition to Simba is relived through the two characters' eyes. Books According to The Lion King: Six New Adventures story "A Tale of Two Brothers", his parents were called Ahadi and Uru. The book tells the story of a young Mufasa and his brother Taka in The Pride Lands, having different adventures. Other He has a special scent of. If we could choose for him a song it would be . Quotes The Lion King "Scar! ..." "Drop him." "That "hairball" is my son... and your future king." "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." "Don't turn your back on me, Scar." "Is that a challenge?" "What am I going to do with him?" "Zazu!" "Before sunrise, he's YOUR son." "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." "Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." "Everything." "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba." "There's more to being a king than getting your way all the time." "Simba." "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." "Good morning, Zazu." "Fire away." "What are you doing, son?" "Let an old pro show you how it's done." "Zazu, would you turn around?" "Stay low to the ground." "A pouncing lesson." "That's very great" "If you ever come near my son again" "Simba, I'm very disappointed in you." "You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!" "I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." "I was today." "Yes. I thought I might lose you." "Scar!. Brother Help Me!." "Aaaaah!" "Simba." "Simba, you have forgotten me." "You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." "Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true King. Remember who you are." "Remember." Lion King II: Simba's Pride "Well done, my son." "We are one."Category:Characters